In A World Of Treachery
by minze103
Summary: It's the day before spring break and Edward shows up. He asks for a second chance and Bella not being with Jacob, obviously gives it to him. Unfortunately things don't work out so easily! My first FanFiction. Rated Teen for language, and violence.
1. Chapter One:Edward!

The sun slowly drifted above the horizon as I drove to school in my red truck. I hadn't been able to sleep much last night, and I decided to go to school early, hopeful about the day.

Edward had been gone since September, and it hurt to think about the day he left. When he brought me into the forest, and told me we could no longer be together.

I turned into the school parking lot, and looked around to see only two cars parked in the staff parking lot.

I grabbed my bag as I jumped out of my truck. Today was the last day before Spring Break. I hated the fact that I wouldn't have school work to keep my mind off of Edward.

I looked at my truck for a long moment remembering that my dad: Charlie had gotten it from his friend Billy. Billy's son Jacob was nice to me, but I really didn't like him. But he was the one who had given me the tip on Edward being a vampire, and it turned out to be true. I really didn't believe in all that stuff before Edward had come along but now all of it was a part of me.

I shuddered as I looked down at my wrist which had the scar from when James bit me last summer. Everyone had noticed had peculiar shaped it was, in a crescent shape, of course James's teeth marks. At least he was gone for hopefully forever.

I made my way to one of the picnic benches and began to work on a project that was due after Spring Break.

I glanced at the forest that was right beside the school noticing some movement in one of the trees. My eyes focused on something pale. Finally I came to a conclusion that someone was in the tree. I kept my eyes focused on the figure, and slowly made my way closer, until I found myself staring into a light topaz color of eyes; vampire eyes.

For a moment I thought I was crazy and imagining this, but then the pale figure leaped out of the tree, and landed right in front of me.

"Hello Bella." A soft velvet voice said smoothly.

"Edward!" I gasped, and reached up to see if I really wasn't dreaming.

My fingers found his cold smooth stone-like face, and I felt sobs coming out of my system, and I buried my face in his chest until all of my tears were gone.

"Edward." I repeated, and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Bella" he said again "I am so sorry that I have come back. I know you must have moved on, but I could not stay away from you forever, and soon I would have gone mad for letting you go anyway. I am sure you must be perfectly happy without me now, but I have come back to ask for a second chance again. That is all I ask, and if you say 'no' then I will respect your decision, and leave, and never bother you again."

It was one of the longest speeches I have ever heard Edward make, and I really felt sorry for him. His expression was pained, and of course like always it was because he hated seeing me cry.

"Edward of course you get a second chance, you can have as many chances as you need." I replied smiling up at him.

And then I laughed; "did you not like it in _L.A._" I said sarcastically.

"No, you weren't there" Edward said even though he hadn't been in L.A.

I heard a car drive into the parking lot and I turned to see Edward's shiny Volvo drive up to us and the driver's window roll down and Alice's head popped out.

"Edward" she said in her musical voice "I think we should register for the end of the school year now; don't you think? She asked teasingly.

"Of course Alice." Edward replied. Alice parked the car in its usual spot, and she jumped out. Jasper stepped out from the passenger seat, and Rosalie, and Emmett from the back.

I followed them into the building stopping for a moment to pick up my books. I waited for a moment as the five stepped into the small office and spoke to Mrs. Cope. Of course when Edward started talking she immediately said, "Yes; yes of course no problem there." Edward smiled when he stepped out of the office, and we sat outside and slowly people started to arrive.

"I think I should start my classes _after_ spring break." He quickly smiled his wonderful crooked smile, and disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All through my classes I searched for Edward but I could never find him. I knew he sometimes would watch me. Finally at the end of the day I found him waiting by my car. I didn't object when Edward held the passenger door open for me. I climbed in and before I had my seatbelt on he was sitting beside me, pulling my seatbelt on.

We drove in silence, and when Edward cut the engine off in front of my house I asked him "Why did you come back?"

Edward sighed, and then appeared at my door holding it open for me. I undid my seatbelt, and handed my bag to him. "Why did you come back?" I repeated as Edward lifted me out of my car.

"Because" Edward said "I missed you, and couldn't stand being away from you." I studied his face and found nothing "really?" I asked him not positive that he really was telling the truth.

"You really think I would lie to you?" Edward asked and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"No! Edward I didn't mean it like that! I cried out


	2. Chapter Two:Project to work on

_**Sorry about Chapter 1**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_

All through my classes I searched for Edward but I could never find him. I knew he sometimes would watch me. Finally at the end of the day I found him waiting by my car. I didn't object when Edward held the passenger door open for me. I climbed in and before I had my seat belt on he was sitting beside me, pulling my seat belt on.

We drove in silence, and when Edward cut the engine off in front of my house I asked him "Why did you come back?"

Edward sighed, and then appeared at my door holding it open for me. I undid my seat belt, and handed my bag to him. "Why did you come back?" I repeated as Edward lifted me out of my car.

"Because" Edward said "I missed you, and couldn't stand being away from you." I studied his face and found nothing "really?" I asked him not positive that he really was telling the truth.

"You really think I would lie to you?" Edward asked and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"No! Edward I didn't mean it like that!" I cried out jumping out of my truck.

Edward looked down and his expression was weary. "I know. And I know you deserve the truth" he said smiling at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and I took Edwards cold hand and squeezed it lightly. Edward grabbed my bag, and we entered the house.

"Do you have Homework over the Spring Break?" Edward asked lightly.

I smiled at him. Edward; always trying to get me not to procrastinate "only a bit" I replied honestly.

We set up on the kitchen table and began to work. Of course Edward did most of the work. A few hours later I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

Probably dad coming back from work; my dad was police chief, and he drove a cruiser that I hated to ride in.

I heard the front door open, "Dad?" I called out.

The door closed quietly, and I noticed Edward stiffen in his chair. "Edward what's up?" I said a bit too loud.

"Edward?" Charlie yelled harshly "Edward, you have to leave." I whispered

A quiet, but shrill voice replied "no."

Charlie rounded the corner and I froze when I saw his expression. Edward was dead.


	3. Chapter Three:Dad Don't!

"What are you doing here?" Charlie yelled pulling out his gun. I panicked if Charlie shot Edward, and if Charlie didn't see Edward die there were going to be serious problems.

"Dad" I screamed jumping up-knocking my chair to the floor. Edward also rose; his chair scraping against the floor loudly.

Charlie lowered his gun when I stepped in the way of Edward. "Bella" he hissed through gritted teeth "move"

"No" I replied stubbornly. "After what he put you through I thought you'd be smart enough to stay away from him" Charlie's face looked pained.

"Why do you think I went through that?" I yelled "Edward is my life why can't you understand that?" I wasn't even sure if Edward was standing behind me anymore. I think he left.

But then I felt Edward's cold touch on my hand. I grasped his hand tightly squeezing it.

Charlie slid his gun back into his belt. "Fine" he said quietly "if that's what you want" he looked up "but don't say I didn't warn you." Charlie left the room grumpily.

I turned, but Edward wasn't there. He was picking up my chair and then he sat back down in his chair. He had the weary look on his face again.

"Edward?" I whispered gently kneeling beside him.

"I" Edward stuttered "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Of course Edward" I cried squeezing his hand. He looked up from the floor and smiled gently.

"I think Charlie should be fed. You don't want to make him more upset he had a bad day at work. Apparently there are wolves in the area." Edward suggested.

It took about an hour or so to make dinner with Edward. He kept commenting on the potatoes, and I had to teach him how to use a microwave about five times.

I took Charlie's plate to him "thanks" Charlie said looking up from the hockey game. I smiled.

I was about to leave the room when he said "Bella, I am sorry for the way I acted earlier." He smiled.

"I should have known you love Edward in that way."

I turned to look at him. "It is okay dad." I said "you were just being protective."

"Thanks" he mumbled and turned back to the game. I took that as a clue to leave.

Edward and I finished the project quickly and quietly after _my _dinner.

When we were done Edward decided to "_leave._" As Edward shrugged into his jacket he called "bye

Charlie" "Bye" Charlie had grunted.

After that I had told Charlie that I was tiered, and wanted to go to sleep early. "Funny," Charlie had said "You've been saying that a lot lately."

I just shrugged and ran to my room. I slid the window open as fast as I could.

Edward jumped through the window and landed in front of me. I smiled. Things were going to get a lot better now that Edward was here.


	4. Chapter Four:Graduation & Funny Calls

I woke up in Edward's arms that morning. I found him playing with a piece of my hair between his fingers. He was twisting it into different little shapes. "Morning Edward" I smiled weakly he dropped the piece of hair. "Good Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Edward asked me.

"A lot better than when you were gone" I told him.

I quickly showered and dressed in a blue shirt and red skirt. "What are we going to do today Edward?" I asked him ploping down on the bed.

"We could go for a drive" Edward suggested "with you driving no way" I said. "I'll go slower" He promised "fine" I agreed.

Edward jumped out my window and in about nine or ten seconds his car was honking outside. I ran out the door saying a quick goodbye to Charlie.

We drove a long time out of Forks, after about three or four hours I asked Edward if we could stop somewhere to eat. He agreed and we stopped at a cozy restaurant, and Edward enjoyed me stuffing my face considering I had no breakfast that morning.

After that I spent the rest of the drive asking about what Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle had done during the six months away from Forks.

Just when it began to get dark Edward pulled up outside my house. I jumped out with him following.

Just as I got inside I heard the phone ring. I rushed to answer it "hello?" I asked after I had picked it up.

"Hello Bella" it was Jacob. "Hey Jake" I greeted him.

"So, uh I heard Cullen came back to Forks." Jacob had called me only once before: when Edward had left. He said he was sorry, but then ended making it worse.

"Yeah he did" I answered "everything's great now"

"oh okay" and Jacob hung up. That was weird.

The rest of Spring Break went by quickly with Edward there.

School also went by quickly with Edward always helping with my homework.

But what was weird was that Jacob would call me everyday ask if I was okay, and then hang up.

Things were getting quite strange. Edward and I would hang-out together until Charlie got annoyed of no noises in the kitchen, and then he would walk in and stand there till Edward left.

Charlie was really acting jumpy around Edward recently.

I was really bored with the routine until the day came. _The _day.

Graduation day.

I was panicking at the last moment possible. I was really freaked on what I was going to wear. Luckily Alice came to the rescue, and gave me a complete make-over with a pretty blue dress.

The graduation went quickly, and after we went to my dad's favourite restaraunt to eat. Edward passed on that one. After the dinner we went to the Cullen house for Alice's after graduation party for me.

It was kinda fun. After that Edward drove me home. Of course his car disappeared before he came up to my room.

And with Edward holding me tight. I slept soundlessly.


	5. Author's Note

**AN- Now I think I'm going to end the story there. I'm not sure what else to write. If you want my to write more I'm going to need ideas. I'm not sure if this is going to be a very long story like some others you might find. So please review and give me more ideas!**

** minze10  
**


	6. Chapter Five:A Boring Day

**AN-Thanks for the reviews. I did not come up with the idea for the next chapters. All the credit had to go to LOTL Stephanie.L. Thanks for the idea!**

** BPOV **

"Morning Edward" I called out once my eyes were open. I heard silence. "Edward?" I asked a little louder than before.

I rolled over to find a piece of parchment. 'Bella, I've gone out with Emmett to hunt. Please entertain yourself, I will be back as soon as possible.' it read.

Great. A couple hours without Edward. That would really suck.

To try and make time pass quicker I took my time in the shower, and putting on make-up. If Alice had seen me she would have been proud.

I decided to make a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. I soon got bored enough so I cleaned the entire house. I was just finishing up in the upstairs bathroom when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked pulling of my gloves. "Hey Bells" great. Jacob _again_. When would he ever stop calling me?

"Hey Jake, what's up" I tried to sound cheerful what I was just plain annoyed with him.

"Congrats on your big night" Jacob said. "So, is Edward there?" I could tell he was _trying_ to sound casual.

"Um, no. He..went out" I replied a bit slow on what to tell Jacob.

"Oh, okay" and Jacob hung up. That was _really_ weird.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door hoping it was Edward, even though _he_ probably wouldn't knock.

Jacob was standing in the frame of the door. He was a lot taller, and a lot bulkyer than the last time I had seen him-and that was a _long_ time ago.

His heavy hand came down on my head, and everything went black.

**Okay, yeah I know it's short, but hopefully there will be more soon (I writing as much as possible). Again I thank ****LOTL Stephanie.L.  
**


	7. Chapter Six:In Darkness

**AN-Hey, sorry for the wait. Haha. I gave you a cliffy. Anyway the story of the chapter is Two Weeks In Summer by CuttlefishRock**. **Enjoy! **

When I woke up I found myself in complete darkness. I screamed as loud as I could-which turned out to be a little squeak.

"Hello?" I called out in a hoarse voice.

"Bella, shut up." Jacob's voice came out of the darkness. "Jake, what's going on?" I called out unsure of which direction Jacob was in.

"Shut up!" Jacob yelled in my direction. I moved in the direction his voice came from. As I neared him I noticed a window that let in some light. "Jake..." I began to say stopping where I was on my hands and knees.

"What the hell do you want, Bella?" Jacob screamed even louder and I could hear the fear in his voice. "Just because I kidnapped you, and I now know nothing of what to do, and I'm afraid that I might get arrested!" I _think_ he said that in one breath.

I scrunched up to the window and gazed out. I was some-about fifteen stories high. As I studied the ground below me I realised I was in Seattle. Wow. I must have been out for some time. For a person to drive from Forks WA, to Seattle WA, would take about 3 hours 23 minutes. But, if you were Edward it would take about eighty minutes. Wait, Edward. Edward!

When I heard a door close I pulled out my cell phone that Jacob probably didn't notice after he had knocked me out. I quickly texted him:Edward, please help me. Jacob brought me here, Seattle. Look for a building with 15 floors. I'm on the soon. please.- I typed and then quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I knew Edward would be here sooner than eighty minutes so I quietly unscrewed the glass. I pulled it out in time to see Edward's volvo parked on the sidewalk. That was quick. _Really_ quick.

Just then I noticed Victoria was in the room. I pulled out the glass, and threw it in her face when she appeared beside me. That got her mad. _Really_ mad.

Without thinking-much that is, I threw myself out the window, and watched Victoria's expression turn-surprised. Wait surprised. Why would _Victoria_ be surprised. I didn't have much time to think about think before I felt pain.

Pain. That was all it was. Then blackness over took me.

**Haha. Bella is dead! Mwahaha. I'm so evil. and Jacob is too. if u don't already know how EVIL he is-u will know next chapter. teehee.**

**oh btw thanks Stephenie! ur awesome.  
**

**oh and sorry i know it's short but I 'll _try_ to update soon. Promise. **


	8. Chapter Seven:Waking up

** AN-Story of the Chapter: Even Rock stars need love by Cullen17. You probably are still wondering if she's dead or not. But, don't worry its:**

** BPOV**

When I opened my eyes my head was spinning. It was a while until I could see a cream colored ceiling.

I tried to sit up but something pulled me down. Suddenly Edward's face appeared.

He smiled-a kind of amused look. "Hello Bella" he said in a kind of teasing tone.

"Hey" I crocked in a pained voice. Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead. I felt my heart accelerate when his lips touched my forehead.

I heard a beeping when I felt this, and I tried to move my head to where the sound came from but it was tugged back down again. "What happened?" I asked in my weak voice.

Edward's eyes turned dark, and pained. "You fell 15 stories, and luckily I stopped your head from smashing into little pieces. But, other than that your spine broke, your arm, your leg, your rib, and a small bone in your neck because of the force." Edward smiled a bit and then frowned "Victoria escaped, unfortunately she's still hooked on killing you." Edward pressed a button and the top of the mattress lifted up to form the shape of a chair.

There were cords attached to my body in many places that were also attached to machines. I was wearing a hospital gown, and the room I was in was small with cream colored walls. There was a chair right beside me that Edward was sitting in.

I gaped when I saw the cuts, bruises, and dried up blood all over my body.

Carlisle stepped into the room. "How do you feel Bella?" He asked me in a caring tone.

"To tell you the truth my head is throbbing, and the rest of my body I can't feel." I answered truthfully.

Carlisle left the room. Suddenly Edward's faces was just inches from mine. "I am so, so, sorry Bella, I should have never come to Forks. This-everything is all my fault." he said in a low voice that was _very_ convincing.

"No, Edward" I forced myself to say. "This is all _my _fault." I said in a hurried tone. "I shouldn't have jumped out the window then. You were only inches from Victoria, and now she's gone. You probably won't find her for a year or so."

Now that I thought about it I really didn't understand why I _had _jumped out that window. I mean now I would be in the hospital for a _long_ time.

Edward laid back in his chair knowing that if he said it was his fault one more time I would take drastic measures which I usually did.

I also closed my eyes, allowing myself to think a little more clearly My first thought was why Victoria there when Jacob had kidnapped me The best I could come up with was because Victoria had hired him. Why convinced him to do it?Probably her red eyes. Well that would explain why he was so freaked; if it was _his _plan he would have been more confident that it would work if he had bothered to carry it out. Victoria had probably planned the whole scheme out wanting to kill me. Wow was she desperate or what? I wonder how Victoria knew that Edward was going hunting?

"Edward" I said quietly. "Yes Bella?" Edward asked his face-once again-inches from mine.

"Why did you go hunting? I thought that you just went hunting a few days ago." I asked him in my most innocent voice.

"Alice saw that there was going to be lions. Lions have the best blood, and are _very_ rare. So, all of us went-including Carlisle and Esme" for a minute I tried to picture _Esme_ with a lion. "Then we found out that Victoria had set them loose in the woods knowing that we would all be out of time for when she would kill you. She blackmailed Jacob telling him to help her with her plan. Alice saw that you were going to text me that you were in Seattle. I sped there as fast as possible, Alice with me in case something happened. She was sitting in the car when we reached the building that you were in. When I was inside the building I read through her mind that you were going to jump out the window. I kind of smashed the door, but that's how I came in time to save your head."

That made a lot of sense.

"Where is Jacob" I asked "Jacob is in jail" Edward spat the name _Jacob_. "He was easily caught after you , you do realize that you'd have been dead by the time we got there; with Jacob and Victoria gone. That or at least _bitten_ by that time if you didn't jump out that window."

I thought about and Edward laid back. Okay, maybe Edward was right; it was a smart move to jump out that window.

Edward pressed the button and the mattress went back to a bed. I really, _really_ hoped that Victoria would give up the hunt on me and Edward.

**AN-Just to let you know that's not the end. I still have a lot more to write. Thanks Stephenie L. **


	9. Chapter Eight:Out Of The Hospital

**AN-I am so sorry I haven't updated any time soon. First I was busy writing Looking Into The Past, and second I was worried about the whole worm thing on April 1st. (I wasn't going to let every thing on my computer get whipped out) The story of this chapter is: Perfect Moment by DoctorFang.**

**If you're wondering it's still Bella's Point Of View.**

I ended up being in the hospital for six weeks. Edward (sigh) was there every single day, and every single night. Renee had flown down to see me, and I had to convince her that I was okay (even thought I was in a lot of pain). Charlie was now even closer to killing Edward, even though none of this was Edward's fault (for Charlie, even thought we all knew that if I didn't go to the baseball game before then I would've never ended up meeting James, and him tracking me, and then Edward having to kill him getting Victoria all mad, causing her to get Jacob to kidnap me so she could kill me. Charlie didn't know any of that so he knew none of it was Edward's fault, but Edward did).

Charlie visited when ever he could, and made Edward leave the room. Edward, not wanting to any Charlie left the room, but I knew that he was probably watching everything from Charlie's mind.

When I finally got out of the hospital Edward was eager to get me to college. When I was in the hospital Edward and I had agreed on me going to college, and then we were going to Alaska and I was going to be changed.

I couldn't wait for Alaska I was so eager to be changed now. Edward was everything to me I found no point of living without him. When Edward had been gone I had been planning to graduate, and then disappear.

Charlie wouldn't know what would happen to me. I would probably hide somewhere sending him letters to prove I was still alive, and then after a couple of years; when I wouldn't be able to stand it any longer I would send him a letter saying goodbye, and then I would probably jump off a cliff or something.

I spent hours filling out applications for _lots_ of different colleges. Edward wanted me to have a large selection of great colleges for me to go to. He insisted on me going to the best college, and him paying for _everything_. I refused to let him pay for anything to do with me.

One day when it was _very_ sunny Edward insisted on taking me out, so we went in his Volvo, and we drove over to the edge of a forest, and Edward pulled me out of the car, and threw me on his back, and he took off running.

When Edward stopped we had reached the meadow, and Edward set me down on the ground. I closed my eyes feeling the sun against my skin. It was nice, and my entire body relaxed.

When I opened my eyes Edward was lying beside me watching me, and I could see the happiness in his eyes. I rolled over into his arms, and relaxed feeling his cool skin against my overheated skin.

I relaxed so much that I found myself in a deep sleep.

_I was running faster, faster. I was running from something; someone chasing me. They got closer, closer now, and I was afraid. I fell to the ground, and I smelled blood._

There was sweat pouring down my forehead even though Edward's arms were wrapped around me tight. "Are you alright?" He asked me; I could feel his breath against my ear. It tickled a bit.

"I'm fine" I answered in a strong tone "I just had a-" I paused for a moment looking for a good word "_Not very nice_" I said the best word (or words) I could find. "Dream" I finished.

I settled back into Edward's arms a bit unsure of myself, but scared at the same time.

**AN-Okay, I know it's pretty short, but I hope that keeps you satisfied for a bit.**


	10. Chapter Nine:At College

**AN-Okay, this is going to be a _really_ short chapter. So I'm _very_ sorry if you're not satisfied. Story of the Chapter: Forbidden Love by DoctorFang. **

** This is a different time than last chapter. **

**APOV **

I really felt sorry for Bella. It was _our _fault that Victoria was out there trying to find a way to get us away from Bella. Bella was now being guarded every single day. Bella now went to school at Darthmouth, with Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I.

Carlisle and Esme moved temporarily (we still have our other house in Forks) into the area, and have been searching for Victoria just in case she comes. It was only a small precaution. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I (Rosalie was a bit annoyed with Bella) would walk her to her next class. Rose, and I were roommates with her (the boys across the hallway), and Edward was in everyone of her classes. I was in one of her classes (Edward was also in that same class), Emmett in her first class (with Edward) Jasper in her second class with Rose, and Edward. Then we would all meet for lunch, and then Edward, Bella and I would walk to our next class together.

With our routine there was no way that Victoria would be able to get to Bella. We had everything worked out. After classes we would go to the library (so that if Victoria attacked there would be witnesses) and then when the library closed we would stay in our dorms till the boys had to leave, and then Bella would sleep while Rose, and I sat on the floor beside her bed playing cards, talking or listening to what Bella would say in her sleep.

For us the worst time was the weekend. The library was closed, and we couldn't go outside where everyone would be because we would sparkle. We would then go to the boys dorm (Victoria would probably head for Bella's room) and she would do her homework or we would talk, or play games with a small light on, the window closed, the curtains closed, door closed and lock, and we would talk in low voices.

We all knew that Victoria was going to come back, and until Bella was turned into a vampire we all knew she was defenseless (except for us).

** AN-I know it's a short chapter, but it explains what is going on at Darthmouth. (And I think I got the college name wrong so go ahead and prove me wrong; I'd like to know if I'm wrong, and if I am I'd like to please know the correct name of the college). **


	11. Chapter Ten:On The Ride Back

** AN-Okay, I am _so _sorry for the long wait, but I haven't been able figure out how to put my ideas in words, and I've been a bit busy with my other fanfic; Looking Into The Past. Story of the chapter: Max! Fang! blood? baby? By: screaming bubbles.**

I was surprised at how quick the year went by. With Edward there time seemed to fly, quickly. Edward was, and still is a great guy.

We sat in Edward's Volvo, driving back to Forks Washington. I sat next to Edward, in the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper were riding in Rosalie's red convertible. Alice thought it would be best if Edward and I were left alone.

Edward sped down the empty highway. I didn't seem to be afraid when Edward drove, now. I actually was encouraging Edward to drive as fast as possible.

I couldn't wait for us to get home, only a week till the transformation to become a vampire. I couldn't wait to be with Edward for the rest of eternity.

Edward stole a glance at me, and I found myself hiding my eyes from Edward. He quickly turned his attention back to the road, but I could my reflection in his eyes.

I shifted my weight, and soon found myself comfortable enough to sleep.

**2 hours later**

When I awoke I found myself in a small bed in a dark room. Edward sat on the end of my bed talking to Alice who sat on the floor.

Rosalie and Emmett sat in a small corner. Jasper lay on the floor beside Alice, but looked bored out of his mind.

"Am I boring you" I had asked Jasper.

Jasper quickly sat up, and I laughed. Jasper was one of my favorites of the Cullens. He was a great guy if you got to know him.

"It's okay Jasper. It's just you looked bored." I laughed, and Jasper laid back.

Edward abruptly sat up from his crouched position. "We have to go" he said in a quiet voice.

I quickly pulled the covers off of me completely unsure of where we were.

I then realized that we hadn't stopped for me to sleep comfortably (that's what I had thought before) something, or someone was out there, and it was probably Victoria.

"Edward-"I had began, but Edward put his fingers to his lips. Frightened I stopped talking.

There was a smash, and the door broke (the door had a glass window). Shards of glass had flown everywhere, and I quickly slid under the bed to prevent getting cut, and making any of the vampires (especially Jasper) go a bit crazy.

I was frightened when I heard the familiar hiss of Victoria.

At that moment, without thinking (_again) _I came out from under the bed, and Edward hissed at _me. _I knew that he was saying _"what are you doing", _but I ignored him. I quickly slid open the window I had seen before. I jumped out, and ran, sliding shut the window.

I noticed Edward, and Emmett's figures silhouetted in front of the window preventing Victoria from easily exiting to come for me. I watched as Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice covered the doorframe.

I had stopped running and I watched as Victoria shot death glares in every direction.

Unfortunately Edward saw me and I saw his lips say run.

The problem was I never found out the outcome. I had run to Edward's Volvo, and quickly took off in it. I drove back to Forks, and I went to the Cullen house where Carlisle and Esme were waiting.

I was much to shocked to speak, and that is the reason I am writing this is moment. I am sitting beside Esme in the kitchen. I am _truly _afraid of what the outcome was at that inn, and Carlisle is considering changing me know, but I refuse for I want Edward to change me.

Esme took the paper, and read it quickly. She looked down, her eyes full of fear for her family, but they quickly glazed over, and attempted to show support, and hope even though she knew that there was almost no chance that any of them would survive.

**AN-So sorry it is so short, but PLEASE be happy that it is an update. I probably will NOT update over the Easter holidays. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE R&R. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE! :D **


	12. Chapter 11: Blood Everywhere

**A.N. SO SORRY for the wait. I am writing a new story so updates may be delayed a bit more, and I am sorry for that. **

** Advertised Story:**

** _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ by _XXCullenXX_**

** Summary:**

** Tanya comes to stay with the Cullen's for a while. Things start between Edward and does Edward explain himself and how does Bella react.**

**BPOV**

The entire Cullen house was full of tense anxiety. I spent most of the days sitting with Esme in the living room on the couch, and we would both try to distract each other.

We spent many days just trying to come up with ways to distract each other.

It was one soggy, rainy day that there was a loud knock on the door. Esme had the door locked, and she paused to sniff the air before going to open it. I could tell it was not Victoria by the happy look on her face. When the door opened Emmett tumbled in; causing the entire house to shake.

I quickly rushed into the front hall, and Emmett stood; soaked to the brim, and he embraced Esme and me in a big hug.

I was soaked by the time Emmett broke the embrace. I found tears streaming down my face. Sure, Emmett was safe, but what about the others? Were they going to come tumbling in like Emmett did?

After a minute or two I realized that no one else was going to come tumbling in.

We all sat down in the living room after Emmett had changed his clothes, and after he was dry.

Everyone was eager to find out if everyone was safe.

Emmett began and we were all shocked at what had happened:

After I had left Victoria was convinced that I was still there. The entire room smelt of me.  
Then Victoria started going crazy. She started to try and attack everyone. She ended up jumping out the window because everyone had moved to try and restrain her.  
Everyone went chasing after her into the woods. Emmett was left to stay inside to see if she would change course and come to where she was expecting Bella to be.  
Emmett was chosen because everyone was sure he would be able to take Victoria down by himself.  
It turned out everyone was right. Victoria showed up at the motel, and went all crazy. She jumped back out the window, and back into the forest.  
Emmett then realized that the forest led by the Cullen house. He came there to make sure everything was okay.

No one was sure where everyone else was and if they were safe. They could have been ripped apart, and lit on fire from what everyone now knew.

After about five or ten minutes of devouring this information Esme suggested food, and a movie. She and Carlisle went to their unneeded kitchen to make me some food.

Emmett picked a movie of his favourite pick, and he was consumed in the story line. He didn't even notice when I stole away to Edward's room.

I had always loved Edwards room, and now I found myself looking at all the CD's and books that lined the walls. After my fingers had brushed every CD that I could read I headed for the door when unexpectedly the glass window shattered; sending pieces of glass everywhere.

I ducked, and ended up hitting the ground; glass cutting deep into,my skin.

I turned to see the cause of the crash. Victoria lay on the floor; Edward pinning her down.

Victoria panted for her unneeded breath as a few shards of glass cut into her skin.

More, and more glass seemed to keep appearing, and now there was blood all over the floor; _my_ blood.

Victoria went wild at this and I saw Edward straining to even keep a straight face. He held his breath, and snapped off Victoria's right arm; throwing it out the smashed window, but causing more glass to fall on me.

There seemed to be more blood than ever but I could not hear any of the vampires downstairs suddenly becoming ravenous. It seemed as if they were oblivious to all that went on up here.

Then I heard the front door close, and I realized that they didn't want to hurt me. It was bad enough with Edward, and Victoria in the room. We didn't need more vampires.

Another arm smashed even more of the window, and one of the shards fell upon my ankle causing blood to pour out all over my jeans. After all the shards fell on my legs my jeans were drenched in blood. The next thing to fly out the half-smashed window was Victoria.

I could hear the others ripping her apart; he screams of agony. And then you could smell the smoke that rose into the air declaring the end of Victoria.

The window was now gone. It was just the frame now. All of the shards of glass lay either near me, ontop of me or cutting deep into my skin. The majority of glass was cutting deep into my skin.

Carlisle jumped through the frame of the window, and soon was stitching up me wounds. Edward came in, and began to clean up the blood; stopping every so often to go outside and take a breath of fresh air. After all the blood was cleaned Edward began to organize his room.

Carlisle suggested that it would be only best if all traces of blood were gone before everyone else entered, and that it would be harder for Edward to just stand and watch me.

All of the shards of glass were carefully picked from my skin, and after a few hours I was all stitched up. It was suggested that I should take a shower, and so I had a quick shower careful to wash all blood and remaining pieces of glass (that were in my hair) off.

Alice handed me clothes that I noticed were hers. I quickly changed, and came into Edward's room now perfectly clean-no traces of blood-, and the window had been replaced.

Everything looked as if it had before, and Edward sat on his leather couch. I sat next to him, and I could see all the pain in his eyes.

"Edward, it's not your fault. And look at the bright side, Victoria's gone."

Edward nodded solemnly.

"But, I made a promise. I keep my promises. But this one I am afraid to keep it."

I looked at him the curiosity plain on my face.

"I promised I would changed you."

**A.N. Once again I am sorry for such a long wait. I hope I can write another update soon, but I am, writing my three new stories: Chuck vs. Andrew, Twilight: The Movie, and Edward vs. Bella. Just to let everyone know these titles may not be the actual titles (especially the last one) so if it is not the title than I can say it wasn't my fault if I misled you. O and these stories have not been published yet but the second one is probably going to be published first. **


	13. Chapter 12: Realization

I remembered our deal. If I went to college for a year then Edward would changed me. That was when I remembered the other part of the deal.

I would have to marry Edward.

I fell to the floor; hyperventilating.

Edward was at my side, and he picked me up, and set me on his couch. "Shhhhhh" Edward murmered softly in my ear.

I then realized that hot tears were streaming down my face as I sobbed.

When I stopped sobbing Alice came in, and began to talk about wedding plans. Edward and I didn't really listen.

I just sat there as more tears fell down my face, and sometimes a sob would escape my lips.

"I think Bella should get some sleep now" Edward murmered quietly. Alice nodded, and Edward moved me onto the bed he had put in his room for me.

I sleep quietly in Edward's arms. I found comfort that after I was married I would be changed, and then I could have Edward for my husband for eternity.

When I woke up Alice was talking on the phone, and pacing back and forth.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked stretching in Edward's arms.

"Alice is having the wedding here on July twenty-ninth. She's just getting everything ready."

July twenty-ninth. That is in two weeks and a day.

I am getting married in fifteen days.

**A.N. Okay, I'm going to try and make the wedding as close to the book as possible, so don't complain. The wedding will be next chapter or the chapter after that. I will try and write my update as soon as possible so sorry if you have to wait a while. Listen to the song _Your Guardian Angel_ by _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._ Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 13: The Wedding

**A.N. THIS STORY USED TO BE WHAT IF EDWARD CAME BACK BECAUSE HE MISSED BELLA. Story Of The Chapter: Model Behavior by The Green One. Sorry for the wait.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight. All characters and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

** Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding **

I woke in Edward's arms on a sunny July morning when it hit me.

The wedding. The wedding. July twenty-ninth. Holy Crap. Today is July twenty-ninth. The wedding is TODAY!

I sat bolt right up in bed. Edward's arms were still tightly wrapped around me. "What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked sitting up now. "Sorry. Overreaction. Might happen again so watch out." I muttered.

Edward chucked. "Bella......................" Alice screamed running into the room. "Time to get ready!" I groaned, and Edward disappeared from my side. "You have to get out of here" Alice scolded. Edward began to move reluctantly to the door in a slow motion. "Get out!" Alice screeched.

Luckily I had covered my ears for the unexpected scream.

Alice moved me from Edward's room to her own. Charlie came to see me shortly after that. Charlie had been told of by the wedding with Jasper, and Alice safely hiding in the kitchen. It was planned carefully. Jasper was to keep Charlie calm, Alice would concentrate on what the outcome would be, and Edward would see it through her mind. Another bonus was that Edward could tell automatically what Charlie thought. The Cullen's combined were unbeatable.

It turned out Charlie's outcome was better than we had expected. Renee was told of the wedding by phone, and she accepted it easily, which not only surprised me, but Charlie too.

I hugged Charlie, and he told me he would be waiting outside. I nodded, and Alice set to work on me. I had light make-up for spring weather, I wore a strapless long V-neck white dress, and white shoes with straps, and my toes peeped out. My hair was pushed to one side, and was in bouncy curls.

I was told that the wedding would be starting soon. Alice began to go over me what seemed like a billion times.

When I heard the music beginning Charlie came in, and Alice rushed out of the room to change.

Alice came in wearing a short, strapless, white dress that had a black belt that was tied, and then came down. She wore her hair in a tight bun, and she had ribbon tied shoes with a high, thick heel.

Alice, and Rosalie were both my bridesmaids.

Rosalie came in wearing the same outfit as Alice; same shoes, make-up, hair, and dress.

I took Charlie's arm and we stepped out of the room. Rose, and Alice descended the stairs gracefully, and I followed with Charlie.

I glanced around the room taking everything as quickly as possible.

There was a nice aroma. Downstairs there was a flowery archway where Edward stood. There were rows of chairs, and I could see Jessica, Renee, Angela, Mike, and a strawberry blond sitting together.

Flowers seemed to float in the air, and were everywhere in a random assortment.

Charlie, and I walked toward Edward, and Charlie then parted my side, Edward taking his place. Edward took my hand, and squezzed it tightly.

The ceremony was short, and soon Edward, and I were led outside as husband and wife.

We had our first dance as husband, and wife. Since it was dark outside bright lights lit up the dance floor. Edward, I danced for a few minutes and then people began to dance with us.

When my head, and legs ached from dancing Edward, and I sat down at a table. Edward got me some food, and we relaxed until Renee ambushed us. Renee congratulated us, and soon she collected a crowd of people that wanted to either hug, dance, or congratulate me, and Edward.

When Alice decided it was time for Edward, and I to leave for our honeymoon, Alice changed me into a sparkly, beaded blue dress with fringes at the bottom. Edward, and I were rushed to the airport by Alice. We got on a plane, and we were in first class.

The plane ride seemed to go on for many hours but I was content with watching Edward try to hide himself staring at me.

When we got off the plane, and took a taxi to the docks. We got on a speed boat, Edward turned on the engine, and soon we were speeding through the water.

What felt like a few hours later a small island came into sight. I then realized that we were heading for the island. When we were about a foot away from the island Edward slowed down the boat, and I noticed how big the island was.

"What is this place?" I asked stunned. "Isle Esme. Carlsile bought the island for Esme."

I would be spending _my_ honeymoon at Esme's island.

**A.N. Hoped you liked that. I hope I can write the honeymoon soon. Please Review, and sorry that I made you wait so long for an update. **


	15. Chapter 14:Alaska

**A.N. I am SO sorry I haven't updated soon, I have been writing my new story An Admirer Of Beauty. If you want to, PLEASE read. anyway, please bare with me. if there is no update, and a week has passed you don't have to wait much longer. if I don't get ANY reviews this chapter then I will NOT write another chapter after this. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Alaska**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Even though I wish I did, but I shouldn't be wishing that. It only makes it harder to get through the day. **

**BPOV**

Our honeymoon was amazing, we swan with the fishes, went for romantic walks on the beach, and just spent time with each other.

Edward, and I left after two weeks. We were getting on then plane when I realized that the tickets were to Alaska. "Edward?"

Edward glanced over at me."Yes, love?"

"Why are these tickets straight to Alaska? What about Charlie? I can't just leave him hanging! I promised him I would say goodbye first. Before I left. Forever." I remembered the day I had promised that. It had been the question that I had least expected.

"Love, I thought you wanted to be changed as soon as possible." Edward questioned.

"Yes, _after_ I say goodbye to Charlie." I debated angrily.

Edward seemed to angry for a second with himself, but he stood, grabbed our bags, picked me up, and we were off the plane before anyone noticed.

Edward bought tickets for Seattle, and we got on the plane.

Most of the plane ride Edward would hold my hand, I would sleep with my head rested on his shoulder, or my head would rest in Edwards lap.

When we arrived in Seattle, we took a cab to Forks, and up to Charlie;s house. Edward decided that it would be best to go to the Cullen house before leaving, so the cab left.

I knocked on the door, for I knew Charlie was home. It was dark outside. Somewhere around twelve or one o'clock.

Charlie came to the door, rubbing his eyes. I sprang lightly into his arms, and squeezed him tightly. I guess Charlie didn't noticed Edward, wherever he stood, because when I let go of him Charlie laughed, and asked me why I wasn't with my new husband.

I had laughed, and replied that I was. I turned around to find Edward leaning on the door smiling his breath-taking crooked smile. I guessed that meant Charlie's thoughts were happy, and they made Edward's thoughts happy.

Charlie greeted Edward with a big hug, and I was laughing before I knew it. It was a good thing that Charlie didn't notice Edward's cold skin, and I could tell because Edward was still smiling.

We all sat down in the living room, and Charlie offered drinks to use, Edward politely refused, and I accepted a cold coke.

We talked a bit, and I finally admitted to Charlie that it was only a visit, and we were going away. Charlie asked when we would come to visit, and I told him that I didn't know. The truth was hopefully (for Charlie's safety) never.

"Charlie you should get some sleep." I whined a bit. Charlie chuckled, and agreed that he should. After a while of bugging him I got Charlie to swear that he would go to bed after we left. I hugged Charlie goodbye, and Edward, and I left. We walked far enough away that I could get on Edward's back, and he could speed away.

We reached the Cullen house soon after that. We entered to find the house empty of furniture except for Edward's piano.

Carlisle came out of the kitchen, and greeted us. It was obvious that in his mind he had asked Edward why we weren't already in Alaska, because Edward nodded and said "its a long story."

Alice came bouncing down the stairs "hey Bella." Alice looked down at what I was wearing and gawked. "Why are you wearing _that_? C'mon you _have_ to change before we leave."

Why did I _have_ to change. I didn't want to. I didn't have to.

"No," I pouted.

"Bella, don't be difficult. Its just a change of clothes." Alice argued annoyance clear in her tone. That's when I came up with a master plan.

"Edward..." I looked at him with a pleading, innocent look on my face. Edward looked once at me, and then turned to Alice, raising his eyebrows. "Bella doesn't _have_ to change if she doesn't want to."

Wow. I didn't think it would actually work. Cool.

"C'mon Bella lets go." Edward took my hand, and pulled out his cell phone.

Edward called a cab, that took us to Seattle. In Seattle we got on the first plane going to Alaska. We flew all of the way to Alaska without any stops.

In Alaska we took Edward's Volvo (that was weirdly enough there) to a house far from civilization. It was three floors, and cozy. I guessed that Esme had picked it out, and also decorated it, for most of the furniture from the other house was there.

I immediately liked Alaska except for the fact that it was cold.

We were soon greeted by a strawberry blond, and her "family." It was obvious that she was a vampire, Edward didn't seem to greet _her_ to well.

I soon learned that they were the Denali clan, their names were Kate, Irena, Carmen, Eleazar, and the strawberry blond, Tanya.

When they left Edward took me in his arms, and pressed his thin lips to mine.

This is were I wanted to be.

Forever.

**A.N. So????**

**What do you think?????**

**Summary for those of you people who weren't paying attention to what I had taken the time to write:**

**Edward, and Bella are in Alaska. Bella met Tanya. Bella is to be changed into a vampire. **

** IF you want another update PLEASE review. If I don't get at lease ONE review then this story will not be continued until I get a review. **

** Love you all,**

** minze103**


	16. Chapter 15:Finally a vampire!

**A.N. YAY! I was able to update. I am SO sorry that this is SUCH a short chapter, but its an update, so please be grateful, because it is really hard to get the time. You, all should understand with exams, and stuff going on. **

**BPOV**

Everyone arrived slowly after came gradually, the Denali clan coming to visit often. The house always seemed to be fuller than possible.

Alice had parties that usually got so big they had to move outside.

Usually I would stay upstairs, with Edward, and Alice would come up every five minutes, and try to get me to come downstairs.

I would always refuse because I didn't need even more stress.

Thursday September 10th

Today was the day I was supposed to be changed. I was laid out on a table.

I closed my eyes as the pain begun.

I didn't even realized that the pain that was going through my body was the shot to put me unconscious. I gritted my teeth as it took over.

I didn't _want_ to feel the pain, I just wanted to know that Edward was biting me. I kept my breathing as even as I could as I fought back the blackness that tried to overtake me.

Edward sunk his teeth into my skin, and fire shot through my body. Had he just lit me on fire? Was Edward trying to kill me?

The fire spread all over, and soon it was overwhelming. I tried to breath but I couldn't. My throat hurt, and soon the blackness engulfed me.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up everything was so much clearer. As if someone had shoved a magnifying glass over the whole world. As if they had shoved a bullbhorn over the whole world.

I could here the slightest sound from miles away. I could see Edward's smilling face so much sharper, and the smell of him that used to be so faint was strong in the air.

I looked around the room to see the beaming faces of everyone that I loved; Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

They were all special to me in their unique way. Except for Edward. Edward was _more_ than special to me. _Much_ more.

When I hopped off the table I realized that I was now officially part of the Cullen family.

**A.N. Well, I know, I know it _was_ short. REALLY short. I hope you guys liked it though. Bellas a VAMPIRE!! **

** Yay! So, I hope you liked that chapter and stuff. **

** Story of Whenever I write an Update:**

** Bella's Wedding **

** by girlpower8900**


	17. Chapter 16:Pensacola, Florida

**A.N. I could've updated my other story, but I'm trying to finish this story. Once this story is over I WILL be writing MANY other stories. I've realized that it is best to do one story at a time. Sorry this is SO short.  
**

**Disclaimer: I REALLY wish I owned twilight, but I don't. **

Chapter Sixteen: Pensacola, Florida

**BPOV**

Edward, and I went hunting after that. It was fun chasing the penguins around in circles. When we got bored of that we would hide, and then pounce on them.

Edward, and I took our time walking back to the house. We had been sure to hunt far away, for we didn't want people to come across a house with people outside killing penguins. If someone were to cross our path, then we would run a mile or two away, and wait until they left, and then return.

Days went by, and I was satisfied living my life as a vampire. My eyes _were_ a deep red, but we were going to wait until they were topaz before returning home.

Carlisle and Esme picked a spot rainy enough to hide us. Carlisle said that it would be temporarily unless it was rainy enough or unless Esme refused to leave.

The day the red in my eyes faded away we began to pack. Edward, and I were the last to leave. We stayed behind as all the cars took off.

When Edward, and I sat down in the car Edward commented "You should put your seat belt on. We might get caught without them."

I nodded, Edward was very reasonable.

We drove in silence, Edward glancing over at me every few seconds. Whenever I had been staring out his window, I would smile at him, and he would return it with his breathtaking crooked smile.

After many long hours we reached the new house. It was settled on the neat edge of a forest. It was far from civilization, and it had a beautiful garden, and stones outlining a path to the front walk.

There were many windows with lace curtains blocking view. It looked about three or fours stories, plus the basement. Wide windows peaked out from the basement.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 1:49 am. It was pitch black outside, but I could see everything clearly-even through the heavy rain. We were in Pensacola, Florida. We could've lived in Alabama, but no one really wants to live there. **(No offense to peoples from Alabama.) **

Edward, and I ran for the house our heads ducked low. Even as a vampire I hated rain, though it was best for us.

When we got inside I almost gagged. The house was beautiful. It was obvious that Esme had decorated, and designed the house.

The walls were bright, warm colors that made the house cozy, and happy looking. The front hall was open, and you could easily see into the kitchen, and the living room.

There were many seats, here and there. The kitchen was small, and cramped. I could tell that they tried to use as less money on it as possible.

I sped upstairs, and Alice greeted me with a tight squeeze for a hug. She led me into what I guessed was my room.

It was large, and Alice had picked out a large closet for me. The closet was stuffed with clothes that Alice was eager for me to try was a sleek, black couch, and the rest was filled with books, CD's, and everything I had previously owned.

I hugged Alice, but then she slid into the closet, and began to give me dresses to try on.

Now, _that_ was my Alice.

**A.N. Hope you all liked that. Next chapter is THE END. IF you want more of the stories I need MAJOR suggestions, otherwise I am ending the story there. PLEASE review. If I dont get any reviews or suggestions I will NOT update. **

** STORY OF WHENEVER I UPDATE:**

**Trouble with Players**

**BY:**

**Jennaa**


	18. Epilogue: Forever

**A.N. I am sorry to end this story like this, but this is the best way I could think of. I'm sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

Epilogue: Forever

**Bella's Point Of View**

We only lived in Pensacola for ten years.

I finally got to know all the Cullens. I learned everyone's story of how they were changed, and we all bonded. Rosalie finally accepted my presence, and after time we came inseparable. I loved being with them, and Edward, and I were as happy as ever.

Alice was hyped about me being her vampire sister in-law. I finally got used to my strange, clearer senses, but no one really noticed the change.

It was hard to leave Charlie without a goodbye, but Edward reasoned with me that it was better that way. To prevent signs going around Forks with my picture headlined 'Have You Seen This Girl?' I kept in touch for a while, and then stopped answering his calls, clearly busy.

It turned out Charlie did still try to get in touch, and then decided that it was a lost cause.

I wish I could scream out that is _wasn't _a lost cause, and that I was here, and I loved him. Edward had to restrain me from running to Forks.

I cried tearless tears for a few days after that. I still couldn't get over the fight I had heard while in Forks.

I had made a run for it. I ran, day, and night for Forks. I came up to our house, hidden in the trees that were in the forest next to our house. I overheard a loud fight that took place on the phone.

"Are you blaming _me _that she is missing? And how do you know she's even missing. She could just be avoiding you." Renee yelled through the phone. Her voice cracked, from the bad reception through the phone.

I was stunned. I had never heard my childlike mother, and my caring father fight like this before. They went on, and on on whose fault it was. Edward appeared, and had dragged me as I protested, but I did not fight against him.

I had to move on. They no longer needed me. Just to make me feel better Edward hired a cook for Charlie. When the cook had arrived Charlie had been stunned, but a while after the cook explained that he had been hired to cook Charlie, Charlie reluctantly let the cook in.

The cook worked for Charlie for many years, so many that I lost count of them. And then Charlie died.

I couldn't believe it when I heard it. Dead. My father. Charlie.

He had died of old age, but he had only been in his 80's, but I was surprised he didn't fight longer. Charlie was a fighter. He wouldn't give up. Never.

"You are a fighter" Edward murmured in my ear. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, and we sat on the floor of our new living room. I nodded and he sighed.

"You will always be one. Forever. And don't you ever give up. _Ever._" He growled, and I giggled.

"Are you a fighter?" I asked, and Edward paused for a moment, considering this, and then he nodded, "Yes, I am a fighter. I will always be one. And I will always fight for you. _Always._"

"Forever?" I questioned.

"Forever." He agreed firmly.

**A.N. TADA! So? What do you think?**

** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**this is the epilogue! do a favour and review!**

**Well, thanks to all those people who have been reading since I began this many months ago. (haha. that was a while ago).**

** This _is_ my first FanFic, so I'm sorry about some messed up things. **

**Love you ALL. thanks for reading.**

**XOXO**

**minze103  
**


End file.
